Systems and methods herein generally relate to moving devices to place commands and more particularly to using close proximity wireless communication devices to place commands.
Complex devices, such as multi-function printers (MFPs) can be confusing for a user to operate. A user may have to know many technical details about a device to use it, and the user may be required to navigate complicated menu structures on the device's relatively small and unsophisticated user interface to perform even basic functions. It is attractive to incorporate mobile devices to assist the user in making command placements to simplify the operations of such complex devices. For example, many mobile devices incorporate wireless communication “tags” such as NFC tags, but such wireless communication systems have limited bandwidth and portable devices may have limited storage capacity, which limit the ability of mobile devices to assist in command placement. Further, even if the complex device's menu can be replicated on the user's portable device, the menu options presented to the user may still be very complex and confusing requiring the user to employ many finger movements, slowing the user down and inconveniencing the user.